


On the Balcony

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [25]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pete's World, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In that moment, Rose Tyler fell a little bit more in love with the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Balcony

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: summer haze.
> 
> I fought hard with this prompt, but finally settled on the image of the Doctor trying to beat the heat by removing his tie and loosening his collar because it's a good one.

Rose Tyler finally found the Doctor on the balcony of the Tyler mansion. With the thick summer heat and haze in the air, he’d removed his tie and loosened his collar. In that moment, she fell a little bit more in love with him. 

It was the first Vitex function since they been reunited and she knew he’d rather be elsewhere. Still, he had come with barely a grumble and stayed at her side for a while as she mingled until he saw a tray of nibbles and went after it.

“Dance with me?” she asked, holding out her hand. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Doctor beamed at his beloved. This hadn’t been the way he wanted to spend the evening, but it was worth it to see her dressed to the nines. Rose was always gorgeous, but tonight she looked stunning in a cocktail dress. 

“With pleasure,” he agreed, pulling her into his arms. Together they danced, alone on the balcony. 

But then Jackie Tyler popped her head out and tsked at them. “C’mon you two, Pete’s about to give a speech.”

Rose nodded, and whispered in his ear. “We’ll leave when he’s done and continue this at home.”

The Doctor couldn’t wait.


End file.
